warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorium Deposits
General Information Thorium Harvest Rates Thorium Deposit Drops Level Protection | style="width:250px; padding:0.5em; border:1px solid #101010; background:rgb(16,16,16);"| | style="width:140px; padding:0.5em; border:1px solid #101010; background:rgb(16,16,16);"| |} Deposit Layouts - Current Related Special Ops Effects of Special Ops Effects of Special Ops on Thorium Deposits : *The increase in Thorium from Deposits is a BONUS amount added to the total after it already been Collected from the Deposit. **The Amount Remaining and the Drain Rate of a Thorium Deposit is NOT Increased. **The Collecting amount coming into the Player's Base is Increased due to the addition of the BONUS. *As with all Resources collected from Deposits there is no XP generated by the additional Resources from these Special Ops. Related Missions Current Thorium Deposit Drop Schedule Currently Thorium Deposits are spawning on the World Map on a published schedule ( as of Oct 01, 2014 ): *Every day throughout the week (Sunday - Saturday). *Deposits start spawning at 4 AM PDT and stop spawning at 12 AM PDT. **Deposits will spawn every 1.5 to 2 hours. Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *''Thorium Deposits'' ( Large & Giant ) difficulty reduced in the G. U. of Nov 12, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits'' Harvest Rates were doubled to 4,000/min in the G. U. of Nov 06, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits ( Small & Medium ) Level Locks were changed in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits ( Large & Giant ) Added Zombies in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits'' reduced the harvest rate to 2,000/min in the G. U. of May 14, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( M, L & G ) Layouts were Updaded in the G. U. of Sept 18, 2013. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( Small ) was introduced in the G. U. of Sept 12, 2013. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( Medium, Large & Giant ) were introduced in the G. U. of Feb 13, 2013. Update List may be incomplete due to Unannounced Changes & Updates implemented by Kixeye Additional Information * Each Thorium Deposit contain a set amount of Thorium at the time it spawns. ** This amount is determined by the size of the deposit. * A Thorium Deposit start depleting ( Draining ) its Thorium the moment it spawns. * Once a Thorium Deposit ( Rogue or Player owned ) has been depleted ( Drained ) it is removed from the World Map. * When a Thorium Deposit is Captured by a Player it is placed Damage Protection for 6 min 30 sec. * Any Units a Player has guarding a Thorium Depots will automatically be returned to the Player's Base when the deposit has become depleted and is removed from the World Map. * The amount of Thorium Deposits that spawn during a Drop is determined by the number of Players in a Sector. * The health of seized thorium deposit (dropdown seized deposit) now updated on the world map instead of scouting the thorium deposit. Trivia * All rogue Thorium Deposits are controlled by the Rogue Faction : Verkraft. * Building Code : 43 Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/01/14 ) - Current Thorium Spawn Schedule ( Official ) - The current Thorium spawn schedule *Kixeye Forum ( 09/06/13 ) - 9/6 Thorium Drop Info ( Official ) - Info concerning first Small Thorium Deposit Drop. Gallery GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 Thorium & Deosit Introduction GameUpdate 09-12-2013.png|Game Update: Sept 12, 2013 Small Deosit Introduction Thorium Depot Expired.jpg|Thorium Deposit Expired Thorium-Deposit-Owned-Dropdown.png|Deposit Owned Drop Down Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Giant.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Giant Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Large.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Large Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Medium.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Medium Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Small.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Small Thorium-Background.jpg|Current Background All Sizes PlayerBase-Background-Original.jpg|Original Background Video Navigation Category:Deposit Category:A to Z